


Stay a little longer with me

by Galaxies_Far_Away



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Asra (The Apprentice), Floor Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Julian, Top Asra, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Far_Away/pseuds/Galaxies_Far_Away
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically Julian and Asra meet again after a while and they do butt secks.





	Stay a little longer with me

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is my second post on here. I am open to criticisms on my writing, so feel free to comment anything. Anywho, happy reading! :)

Julian was hanging out with the apprentice earlier that day, nearly getting caught by Nadia since the apprentice had convinced him to go through his old desk at the castle, trying to recall any memories from the night of the Count's death. Julian and the apprentice thankfully both got away in time since Asra come in and saved the day. His cheeks have a light dust of pink on them, thinking of the other male, recalling their relationship that they used to have. Julian misses that, he yearns for it. He misses Asra taking control of him, touching him, kissing him, making love to him. His lips sort of form a frown as he continues to think of the white-haired male. 

 

“Hey?!” The apprentice raises their voice, snapping their fingers in front of Julian's startled face. Caught not paying attention, his face flushes slightly in embarrassment and stutters out 

 

“E-erm yes y/n?” He looks expectantly at the apprentices clearly annoyed face.

 

”C’ mon Julian, let’s escape and head back to my shop.” They say, returning Julian back to the task at hand.

 

He gives a small nod in agreement and they make their way back to the shop

 

~Timeskip~

 

The apprentice and Julian have finally arrived in front of their shop. Julian looks at the key in his palm, remembering that he had recovered it from his desk earlier.

 

“Follow me” The apprentice beckons Julian inside.

 

Julian removes his coat, hooking it onto the hanger.

 

“Welcome back, Julian and y/n” 

 

Julian's ears perk up, hearing the warm voice welcome them. He recognizes the voice that belonged to Asra. Julian's head whips around as his eyes are brought to the sight of the white-haired male. He has a playful glint in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face. The apprentice doesn’t notice this and just gives a quick hello back then disappears into the back room, leaving the two of them alone. Asra walks up to the other nervous male, crossing his arms and leans against the counter.

 

“How’s it been,” He pauses for dramatic effects and then looks up at Julian through the hair covering his eyes “Ilya?~” he finishes. 

 

Julian swallowed hard and stammers out “Oh y-ya know, the usual. Running from Nadia’s guards and all that jazz.”

 

Arsa chuckles as Julian’s nervous stutter. 

 

“Erm, how about you?” Julian manages out.

 

Asra lifts a brow and replies “Just shop work is all.”

 

Julian can feel the others intense gaze on him. Too nervous to look back at him in the eyes, Julian’s gaze shifts to the ground. Asra walks over to to the other like a predator stalking its prey. 

 

“Why won’t you look at me, Ilya?” He asks, using his hand to grab at Julian’s chin and turn his head to look at him.

 

His slight smirk from earlier is now a full-on grin, making Julian’s mouth water and knees go weak. 

 

“Umm…” 

 

Julian gets cut off as he feels the other’s lips press against his in a slow kiss. Julian lets himself get lost into the kiss, forgetting everything around him and relishing the feeling of Asra’s lips kissing his. Julian can feel Asra pushing him forward, landing him between the wall and Asra. Asra grabs tightly at Julian’s wrists, pushing them above his head. Julian lets a whimper out past his lips as his hands are being pinned to the wall by Asra’s strong hands. 

 

“Hey Ilya, remember when you said you’d do anything for me, right?” 

 

Julian nods his head as he recalls the event.

“Does that statement still stand?” Asra asks. Julian furiously nods his head again. Asra tilts his head slightly and says “Good. Then get on your knees for me.”

 

Julian’s eyes widen in fear that the apprentice will walk in and see them. “But Asra, the apparent-” Julian’s words got cut off as he felt Asra roughly grab his chin.

 

“I said, Get. On. Your. Knees. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” 

 

Julian gulps and looks down, then he sinks onto the floor of the shop. Julian slides his hands up and down Asra’s thighs, slightly giddy inside. Asra’s eyes make Julian shift slightly, boring holes into the red-head. Julian slips one of his hands into Asra’s pants, pulling his member out. Asra groans quietly as he feels the cool air swiftly his cock. Julian looks back up at Asra and gives an experimental lick before putting the head into his mouth. Julian breathes in and slowly starts to sink further down. He can only take Asra halfway, so he uses his hands to pump what he couldn’t fit.

 

Asra’s mouth watered at the sight before him. The sight so erotic, making his impossibly harder. He could totally get used to this. Julian starts to slowly bob his head, making the other let out a shaky moan. Asra’s hands trail down and find their way into Julian’s soft red locks. This is what Julian always wanted, what he craved, to be used. He loves being told what to do and to be put in his place. Julian can feel Asra softly tugging at his hair, making himself moan around the cock in his mouth.

 

The vibrations from his mouth make Asra moan out. Asra’s breath quickens and Julian can tell the other is close. Asra bucks his hips and pushes Julian’s head down, forcing him to take his entire length into his mouth. Julian makes gagging sounds as he feels the other roughly thrust into his mouth. Asra quickened his pace 

 

“F-Fuck!” Asra moans once more and finally spills his seed into Julian’s throat. “Swallow” He commands.

 

Julian complies and swallows all of the white liquid that he could, only a little bit escaping out from the corners of his mouth. The salty taste makes Julian grimace slightly but nonetheless manages to swallow it and lick the remains off his lips.

 

“You did so well.” Asra praises, still continuing to play with the other’s hair. He panted slightly from his orgasm.

 

Julian blushes and stands up, dusting his knees from the dirt that collect on his pants. “I-I tried my best,” Julian said with a hoarse voice.

 

Asra pulls Julians into a tight embrace, whispering more praises into his ear. Asra then noticed that Julian is still hard and didn’t get off, so he decided to tease him.

 

“What’s that? Oh my, you got hard just from you sucking my cock like a desperate and needy whore.” He says with a smirk.

 

Julian flushes in embarrassment and looks down. 

 

Asra starts “Want me to help with that?” He says in a seductive voice at the other’s ear.

 

Julian nods at the other’s offer.

 

“Good, now turn around and put your arms against the walls,” Asra commanded, to which Julian immediately obeyed.

 

Asra stared at the other male’s backside, getting more aroused at the sight of Julian being so submissive.

 

He leaned down towards Julian’s ear, whispering “I’ll be right back.” He paused and bit at Julian’s ear to which the other moaned at the sensation. “Stay.”

 

Asra left to go fetch a bottle of lube. Julian’s legs were practically shaking for what might come next. A few seconds later, the white-haired male returned, smacking Julian’s ass. Julian let out an audible gasp as he felt the sudden smack. Asra ground his unclothed dick against the other's backside as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Using his other hand, he quickly swiftly pulled the other's pants and undergarments down. 

 

Asra leans in once more “Ready?” He asks voice filled heavily laced with lust.

 

“Yes!” Julian replied enthusiastically.

 

‘Now, let’s into the good stuff’ Asra thought as his finger circled the rim of Julian entrance. Julian whined out, wanting the finger inside him already. For once, Asra didn’t tease the other so he complied with Julian’s whines. He slowly stretched Julian with one of his fingers, careful not to hurt the other too much. Once he felt Julian was ready, he slipped a second finger in. Julian made a sound of discomfort as he felt the second finger slide inside him. He felt Asra pick up the pace and started moving his finger faster and deeper. He felt the finger graze against his prostate, making him let out little moans.

 

“That’s it baby, so good for me~,” Asra says and adds a third finger.

 

The newest finger hurt, but thankfully Julian so happens to like some pain. Soon enough, Julian was a spluttering mess of moans as Asra kept angling his fingers directly at his prostate.

 

“Okay! I’m ready. Fuck- just please, please fuck me already!” Julian begged and whined, wanting nothing but Asra’s cock pounding him.

 

Asra smirked “As you wish,” He said and immediately shoved his entire length inside Julian.

 

Julian yelped in surprise as he so suddenly filled up.

 

“A-ngh-ah” Julian let out a low moan. 

 

Thankfully Asra stayed still to let Julian get adjust to the sudden stretch.

 

“Color?” Asra asks, wondering if the other was comfortable enough.

 

Julian groaned and replied “G-green” signaling that is was okay for him to move.

 

Asra spoke, “Man, I missed this.” He says and presses a kiss to the back of Julian’s neck.

 

Julian muttered a quick “Me too” and Asra began to finally move inside of him. Asra let a groan past his lips as he sets a slow pace, feeling the tightness envelope his cock. 

 

“F-uhh-ck, you’re so tight” Asra moaned.

 

Julian squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a slight burning sensation in his ass. Julian moaned, feeling Asra’s dick brush against his prostate.

 

“Ngh- fuck,” He said, the pain soon subsiding as the pleasure racked through his body. 

 

Asra began picking up his pace, grabbing harshly at Julian’s hips, sure to make bruises show tomorrow. Julian’s knees were going weak, he couldn’t himself up. His knees gave out, bringing them slowly to the floor. Asra caressed the panting boy below him.

 

“Shh, don’t worry angel, I’ll take care of you.” He said.

 

He picked up back where they left off, fucking Julian into the floor.

 

“A-ah” Julian moaned obscenely as the pleasure returned.

 

Asra thrust harshly, using Julian in any he wanted. Julian felt stars start to form in his vision as he came with a silent cry. Asra continues to thrust, g0etting sloppier as he feels his orgasm building.

 

“Just a little bit more baby,” He said, hearing Julian’s whimpers of overstimulation.

 

Julian put up with it though, wanting the other to finish. A few thrusts later, Asra came with a loud moan. He leaned forward and laid on top of Julian, putting all his weight on him. They were both trying to catch their breaths, exhausted and spent from the mind-blowing sex.

 

“Fuck, I genuinely missed this,” Asra whispered, lacing his fingers with Julians.

 

Julian took a moment, looking at their hands. He turned his head to face the other. His eyes softened and replied, “Me too.”

 

Asra chuckle slightly and gently grabbed Julian's chin and brought their faces together, initiating a slow kiss full of love and adoration.

  
  
  
  



End file.
